sknprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Macro-Story
The universe storyline can be divided into three acts. Act I Act 1 takes place in the year 2021. At this time, racial tensions are at a high point and government intervention against discrimination is altogether missing from American society. Following a research trip to a forest in rural Zimbabwe, a scientist discovers a plant that he believes will be the key to skin re-pigmentation, which he has devoted his life to in an attempt to treat skin conditions such as vitiligo. He returns to his laboratory in Dallas, Texas to discover that he has discovered the key to recoloration. Act II The recoloration treatment is introduced into society as a commercially available procedure. Though expensive and contentious, a few individuals come forward to undergo the process. Recoloration gradually works itself from the peripheries into the focus of society and major publications, leading certain influencers, athletes, and celebrities to commit. The popularity of recoloration amongst influential figures sparks an immense spike in popularity, which itself gives rise to the debate of whether people are merely participating in a trend or not. Anti-recoloration sentiment comes to a head when a brother fatally confronts his twin about the latter's desire to undergo the procedure, sparking a nationwide divide between those that are for and against recoloration. Violence erupts in the form of brutal hate crimes against individuals that have gotten the procedure, causing the number of people who even enter clinics to drop severely. Act III Violent hate crimes give rise to a faction of recoloration defenders that seek to protect the rights of reeks and fight for greater protection against discrimination. This group is ultimately able to stimulate government intervention, as well as expose to the rest of the world how out of hand violence against reeks has gotten within the United States. This leads to a reassessment of how recoloration should be provided, with the decision being made that greater regulation is needed as well as more protection of society against discriminatory acts. Fence Post Beats 1: The Monkey Wrench – Invention of recoloration procedure through combination of folium melanoma and skin cell samples. 2: New World – Procedure goes beyond trial and into real world use. First commercial use of procedure to cosmetically change skin colour. 3: Grande Success – Economies of scale achieved, where companies figure out how to mass produce the products and tools needed for recoloration, thus making the process far more affordable. Celebrities and other public figures begin using the process, inspiring more consumers to do it. 4: All in - 50% of the population in Dallas, TX where our storyworld is set has now undergone the procedure. Very trendy and models who have undergone the procedure are now considered the fashionable choice for brands and magazines. Procedure is at the height of its popularity and Colouration industry is thriving. 5: Failure – Mass popularity of the procedure has led to increased criticism of the ethics and bodily impacts of it. Tensions between the pro and against populations are increasing, leading to a slight decrease in popularity of the procedure. In a mixed race family in Dallas, identical twin brothers lay on very opposite ends of this debate. One is strongly against recoloration and believes you should never change the way you are born, whereas the other wants to get the surgery as soon as he is legally allowed (when he turns 18). On the eve of their 18th birthday, a fight escalates between the two leading the against brother to kill the brother that wants to do the recoloration process. News of this story breaks, sparking chaos and a slew of violent hate crimes against those that have done recoloration. 6: Soapbox Revisited - In the wake of the growth of violent hate crimes against reeks, the number of people undergoing the recoloration process drops almost entirely. recoloration centres are being targeted and destroyed, and little is being done by the government to control the situation. Large groups of reeks decide to come out of hiding and fight back against the oppressive violence, demanding equal treatment and urging the government to play a greater role in the peacekeeping process. 7: Resolution – Recoloration becomes regulated again in the US. Still legal but not as popular and needs prescription. This stops people from getting it for the sake of being trendy or merely on a whim and only provides it to people who are truly committed to the procedure.